


Why Do You Only Listen When Its Too Late To Change

by Rainy182



Series: This Is Your Brain On Writer's Block [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All Deaths are off-screen, But I'm not super dedicated if I'm Honest, I could probably flush this out more, M/M, Mates, Not Canon Compliant, Scott kinda gets it towards the end, not even a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy182/pseuds/Rainy182
Summary: A rewrite of my other story "Somethings Gotta Give" its more flushed out and frankly gives a little more back story.





	Why Do You Only Listen When Its Too Late To Change

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't like the original version I wrote of this (though I'm keeping it uploaded). Like it was fine, but this one is way better. However I didn't want to put a lot of effort into it because it's a one off thing I wrote. So If you want to pick it up feel free and just let me know so I can read it!! 
> 
> Also all deaths are off screen and pre the fic.

“Why are you even here?”, Stiles voice rasp out through the glass of the messy cell he currently resides in.

 

If you asked Stiles a five years ago, fresh out of high school, if he thought he was making the wrong choice- he’d say no. Because brothers last forever even if they don’t share blood. Because to Stiles nothing could rival the bound of a brother. So standing besides the Boy King of Beacon Hills was the right thing to do, because they were  _ family _ . And nothing could break that. So if you saw the way he held his head high, walked with confidence, and snarked at all of the comments back then- well, you wouldn't recognize him right now. 

 

Broken. 

 

His bloodshot red rimmed eyes- a parody of Alpha’s that was the reason for them- glossed with fresh unshed tears. He was looking straight at Scott, forcing the boy to look at his now frail body. To count the ribs that are easy to see through the overwear red v-neck- a shirt that used to proudly show off a mating bite now only shows off the dark widow scar. To take in the scrapes and scars that line up and down his hands and arms. The too pale skin and grease filled hair. 

 

His hand loosely wrapped around the neck of a bottle- one of many in the room, all the same brand his father used to drink. The t.v playing silently in the background, the static filling the silence that follows Stiles’s question. Gone were the smiles, sarcasm, and jokes. All that could be traced was misery, anger, and hate.

 

No, you wouldn't recognize this boy at all. 

 

“Why are you even here?” Stiles croaks out again, his throat raspy from all the screaming, crying, and Jack Daniels. 

 

“Stiles-” 

 

“You didn’t even  _ like _ Theo, Scott.” The venom in Stiles words causing his eyes to flare a deep orange, a flicker of his old self, “Yet you let him into your inner circle like the moron you are.” 

 

Scott looks uncomfortable for a moment before squaring his shoulders with the familiar McCall righteousness. “Well no, but-” Scott tries to speak again only to get cut off with the liquor bottle Stiles was holding shattering against the clear thick glass in front of him. 

 

“Which was okay, I guess, but you didn’t trust me! Your best friend. Your  _ brother _ .”, a crle laugh of someone who’s finally seeing the horrifying pictures rings out from Stiles. 

 

“Not that it mattered to you for anything”, Stiles countied to speak, his voice level and cold, “As long as you got to get the girl and the popularity you were good. Forget about  _ poor Stiles _ who just lost his father and his mate in  _ one night _ !” 

Scott speaks up again, his stubbornness slipping into frustrated anger, “So was I supposed to let the pack get hurt! Lose another parent?” 

“I was your pack! Your family! And because of you I no longer have either!,” yelled out Stiles getting up from the couch and makes his way towards Scott; the lights of the room flickering as his eyes harden, his face starts to darken as his rage boils until he stops suddenly. 

 

His shoulders slump and he lets his breath go, as if he was a puppet whose strings were just clipped.

 

“Why are you even here?”, Stiles voice holding execution and defeat.  

 

Scott opens his mouth again, prepared to speak again on how he was doing what was right. But Stiles hollow eyes stop him from speaking, as he finally takes in the state that his former best friend is in, finally sees the effect that his actions- the actions of a child playing soldier- caused. 

 

“How can I fix this?” The _ fix you _ went unsaid. 

 

For the first time ever in a long time Stiles mouth pulled into a smile; but it was a sad smile, too sharp, not wide enough, too  _ fox like _ for Scott’s comfort. 

  
“Bring them back, or let me die.” The  _ never _ went unsaid.

**Author's Note:**

> To fill in the missing gaps that I just didn't I know how to fit in or write:   
> \- Peter is an Alpha in this world, he got it after killing on of the members of the Alpha pack.   
> \- Erica and Boyd are alive and chilling with Derek.   
> \- This is set in a enchein house and Stiles could break out if he wanted (which Scott knows) but he doesn't want to  
> \- Just like Stiles is in his right to get revenge (Almost wrote a short for that,.....I might)  
> \- Peter died protecting Stiles while he was too distraught finding John's body in the forest (being discarded after the ritual) 
> 
> Okay...so I might write more to this so idk, I guess subscribe or mark for later???


End file.
